Hideyoshi Yatogami
Hideyoshi Yatogami is one of the main male characters of the Chibi Vampire series. He is also the first Vampire saved by Ria. Summary When Hideyoshi first appeared on Earth, on the 10th of April, he came under attack by the AVT. That was also the same day Ria encountered Hideyoshi and later discovered the real reason behind the spacequake incidents. The next time Hideyoshi encountered Ria, she was again under attack by the AVT. During Hideyoshi and Ria's short conversation on their second encounter, Ria gave Hideyoshi his name. During their third meeting in which they went out on a date, Hideyoshi and Ria established a bond, as the girl explained to the Vampire that not all humans were like the AVT, who are out to kill him, but that she does understand his hatred for them. It was during this time after their date got interrupted by the AVT that Hideyoshi had his powers sealed by kissing Ria for the first time. This was also the time that he discovered Ria's real malicious nature, but he didn't know what it meant. After his powers had been sealed, Hideyoshi's mental state was still unstable and could go off at any moment, mainly due to his emotions which he didn't understand or know how to handle. But, thanks to some consultation from Reine and some reassuring words from Ria, Hideyoshi was able to better control his feelings of jealousy regarding Ria. After being sealed, Hideyoshi started attending the same school, grade, and class as Ria thanks to the help of Ratatoskr. He made friends while at school, but at the same time, he still sees Origami as an enemy (in many ways), who was also at the same school and classroom as Ria and him. Hideyoshi is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Vampires beside the Maaka residence, where Ria lives, and the Itsuka residence, where Kazuto lives. Appearance Hideyoshi is a young man with short, indigo colored hair, and Magenta colored eyes. Ria describes him as an "impossibly innocent-looking boy.” Hideyoshi's height is stated to be 176 cm. Upon his admission to Raizen High School, Hideyoshi adopts the male uniform of the said school. Personality When Hideyoshi first appeared on Earth, unsealed, he had a cold, and emotionless demeanor. He was very wary of humans due to him being constantly attacked by the AVT before Ria finally got the chance to talk to him. However, after Ria sealed his powers, he could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Because Hideyoshi is new to everything (including his emotions), he has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make him seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. He easily became excited at seeing all the things on Earth that he had never seen before. Origami has used his naïve nature against him on multiple occasions. He usually needs one of his friends (mostly Ria) to point out to him when he is being tricked. Despite his lack of knowledge or experience, Hideyoshi does have a reasonable sense of embarrassment, as shown by him overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. He did not, however, initially know what a kiss was, nor did he hesitate in performing one the first time with Ria, but later found out that he hates seeing her kiss other boys. At times, Hideyoshi can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Ria and his fellow Vampires. He also initially had a difficulty of understanding the concept of love, not realizing what his feelings for Ria were until Volume 12. It has been shown several times that Hideyoshi has a decent level of sensibility and common sense towards the battle, which arguably is the only thing of which he has any real memories. During his battle with Origami in his special vampire form, he was able to analyze Origami's new powers quickly and came up with the best way for him to counter them. This expertise could also be the result of his constant battles with the AVT until he met Ria. In his Inverse form, Hideyoshi is considerably more hostile than before. While he would normally hold back so as not to kill his opponents (unless severely angered), he will now utilize an unrestrained force to eliminate his foes. He also appears to lose his recent memories, namely, his memories of Ria and comes to interpret her as a Vampire trying to deceive him. However, even while in his Inverse state, Hideyoshi has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Ria for her inexplicable (to him) familiarity with him and for the strange feelings he has towards her. These emotions stand as an adamant remnant of Hideyoshi's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Ria was enough to calm him down and bring Hideyoshi out of his Inverse form by reminding him of everything she had done for him. History Background When the First Vampire divided her powers between ten Qlipha Crystals, which would later be purified into Sephira Crystals, something went wrong with the crystal containing and : It developed an ego. This resulted in the birth of Hideyoshi. This is also why he is the only Vampire who didn't have a name until Ria gave him one. Out of all the Vampires, Hideyoshi has had the least contact with society; only ever appearing in the world through spacequakes. Because of this, whenever he appeared in the world, the AVT would ambush him. Because of this and his lack of knowledge about society, Hideyoshi eventually came to believe that all of humanity (along with all Vampires) were out to kill him and that he couldn't trust anyone. Powers and Abilities Special Vampire Form Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Armor mode: Ratelibish 装（レートリヴシユ）, Ratelibish, lit., "Cloth") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Hideyoshi is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as his primary weapon. Aside from this, Hideyoshi also has a lot of "mana" within his Vampire body, which increases both his offensive and defensive abilities. He can put up a powerful barrier around himself, utilize energy blasts with his hands or fingertips, as well as create shock waves with a mere arm swipe. His primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of his broadsword. Hideyoshi's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on his sword and body, or a high energy slash with his sword. Later in the series, after Hideyoshi's power was sealed by Ria, he can still retrieve a bit of his original power. At first, this happened when is mental condition became unstable, however, Hideyoshi eventually learns to take back about a fraction of his original power in the form of a limited release Astral Dress. During Volume 10, Hideyoshi was able to take back the entirety of his powers, though he has not done this anymore since then, implying that he still cannot take back all his powers at will. Even when without his vampire mana, Hideyoshi has displayed three abilities that can be considered supernatural. The first is his incredible strength and speed, which, even when not enhanced by vampire mana, has shown to be far above that of an average human, breaking the Raizen High School boys' record during a physical examination while he was, in fact, trying his best to hold back. The second is the ability to instinctively sense if he is in danger, which was shown when he was able to sense that he was being watched by DEM, but wasn't able to sense anything when Ratatoskr, who had no intention of harming him, was watching him. Also, during his first battle with Ellen, he could instinctively sense that she was not an opponent that he could afford to hold back against. Finally, the third ability is an enhanced sense of smell, which he can use to easily locate or identify someone. Relationships Inverse Self Hideyoshi's relationship with his Inverse self is rather complicated, to say the least, as they had never directly met and are technically the same person. Following the first time he let Inverse Hideyoshi take control, Hideyoshi's views on him were rather negative, as he had nearly killed Ria. When Inverse Hideyoshi was about to take control again during his fight with Origami, Hideyoshi resisted, believing nothing good will come from letting him take over. On the other hand, Inverse Hideyoshi has shown to deeply care about Hideyoshi. Though he did once indirectly insult him by stating that he is the "real" Hideyoshi, as a Vampire's Inverse Form is their true form. Following the second time he took control, Inverse Hideyoshi agreed to relinquish control back to Hideyoshi, but only if Ria promised to never make him sad. When the two finally met during the fight against Aricia, Inverse Hideyoshi told Hideyoshi about their origins and was fully supportive of his desire to protect Ria, despite knowing they would likely die in the process. Aricia Armash Hideyoshi was inadvertently created by Aricia when she divided her powers between ten Qlipha Crystals, with Inverse Hideyoshi even seeing her as their mother. Aricia is even willing to praise Hideyoshi's strength, citing that she always had a feeling Hideyoshi would be the only one capable of opposing him. Despite this, like the other Vampires, Aricia is still willing to kill him in order to reclaim her Sephira Crystal. Ria Maaka Hideyoshi has very strong feelings for Ria and eventually comes to realize he loves her. As she was the first person to ever truly accept him for who and what he is, Hideyoshi has become deeply attached to Ria, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in her presence. As a result, he tends to get easily jealous when seeing Ria together with other boys (particularly Origami), which sometimes unlocks his sealed powers. Despite his insecurities, however, Hideyoshi cares very deeply about Ria, almost always coming to her rescue to provide physical and even emotional support to her in her cause to save the Vampires, becoming especially close to the girl as a result. Hideyoshi's attachment to Ria has been used against him on one major occasion. Following his capture by DEM, Ria, who had come to rescue Hideyoshi, was seriously wounded by Ellen and almost killed right before his very eyes. The very thought of losing Ria, the person most dear to him, caused Hideyoshu to become so overwhelmed by despair to the point of going Inverse. As a result of his transformation, Hideyoshi, at first, seemed to recognize neither Ria nor his own name, and even attempted to kill Ria. Fortunately, Hideyoshi was not beyond the point of saving, as he was brought back to his senses when Ria kissed him, further proving how truly deep Hideyoshi's feelings of trust, care, and affection towards Ria runs. When the sealed powers of the Vampires causes Ria to lose control, Hideyoshi finally came to realize his feelings for her, being able to describe it as the reason why he desperately wanted to save her. Origami Yasuhiro Hideyoshi dislikes Origami for many reasons; but most of the time, it has something to do with Ria. This dislike was shown to be strong enough that he would almost always call Origami by his full name. In Volume 10, it is revealed that like Origami, Hideyoshi actually began to get used to living with him. He eventually felt that his hatred and hostility to Origami had turned into something else compared to the first time he met him. This is proven to be truly shown when he didn't have the will to kill Origami even though the latter was seriously trying to kill him along with the other vampires. During the battle, Origami was able to defeat the vampires in their limited release Astral Dress. However, just as Origami was about to finish them off, Hideyoshi manage to regain his full power and defeats him. In the midst of the battle, he stated that his Hate towards Origami wouldn't change but his Hate right now is most likely different from the old Hate he had back then. He even told him that if he wasn't careful, he will kill him. After made Origami a vampire, he obtained many long-range abilities which made him a bad match-up for Hideyoshi who mostly uses close-range abilities. During the battle between the two vampires, Hideyoshi asked Origami if they could perhaps find a way to understand each other but Origami told him that he will reject all Vampires, including himself. In Volume 11, Hideyoshi temporarily loses his memory of Origami due to Ria changing the events that happened five years ago. Even so, Hideyoshi still felt that something is missing, proving his relationship with Origami has been close throughout the half of the year. Near the end of it, with Hideyoshi finally remembering Origami through his "past" with Ria, their relationship has shown to improve slightly, though, Hideyoshi still sometimes acts in a somewhat Tsundere manner towards him. He also starts to use just Origami's first name more often, showing that he's learned to accept him more, but still views him as a rival for Ria's affection. Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai Hideyoshi gets along very well with Kaguya and Yuzuru, especially Kaguya because of their similar energetic personalities. However, Hideyoshi sometimes has issues understanding the two of them, because of the weird way each of them speaks. Yoshino Hideyoshi first met Yoshino when he saw Ria attempting to make Yoshino fall in love with her so that she could seal his Vampire mana. Thinking Ria likes Yoshino more than him, which Yoshinon used to anger him, Hideyoshi became furious and took the puppet from Yoshino. This action caused Yoshino to become distressed to the point of summoning his Angel in order to get Yoshinon back by force. Despite their problematic first meeting, Yoshino forgave Hideyoshi for his past actions and the two are now good friends after the former's Vampire powers were sealed. Yoshino is often seen together with Hideyoshi when he isn't at school with Ria and the two act like brothers to each another. Kazuto Itsuka Hideyoshi and Kazuto have an overall good relationship, as Kazuto was the reason Ria was able to meet and ultimately save Hideyoshi by sealing his powers. Kazuto even let Hideyoshi stay with him and Ria (When she was living there for a while) prior to the completion of the Vampire's apartment complex next to the Itsuka household. However, like withRia and the other Vampires, Kazuto maintained his distance to Hideyoshi because of his status as Ratatoskr commander. That was until the sealed Vampire powers inside Ria's body causes her to go berserk. Being ordered by his superiors to kill Ria should this happen, Kazuto came into conflict with Origami, during which he finally let out all of the feelings he had been suppressing until that point. At that moment, Hideyoshi and the other Vampires appeared before him, telling him he was not alone and that if he had any problems he should talk with them about them; ultimately convincing Kazuto that they could still save Ria and to not follow his superiors' orders to kill her. Mikoto Yamazaki Hideyoshi treats Mikoto as a good friend. However, he is sometimes startled and shocked by Mikoto's advances on him, occasionally even being annoyed by them. Once, he even ran away from Mikoto to avoid getting kisses and hugs from him. Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura & Mii Fujibakama Ai, Mai and Mii are Hideyoshi's classmates and appear to be his best friends. He often receives advice from them to help him with his relationship with Ria and they come to his aid whenever they think she does something wrong to him, which is often just a misunderstanding. However, being ordinary civilians, Ai, Mai and Mii do not know of the existence of Vampires and that they are the cause of the space-quakes. As a result, they also do not know that Hideyoshi is a Vampire. Quotes Hideyoshi's Quotes * "Why...? Is it not obvious?—After all, didn't you come to kill me too?" * "It's the truth. There's nothing I can do about it. —I don't know how long ago it was, but I was suddenly born there. That's that. My memories are distorted and vague. I have no idea about things such as what kind of being I am." * "Every time... I come to this world, I'm destroying part of something this wonderful." * "...Is it really okay, for me to live?" * "…………Aah, I see. That's right. How did I forget something like this. —The person who saved me, was this kind of woman" * "Stop! Stop! Please Stop…..! Not that----not Ria….! I don't care what happens to me! I will do anything! I will listen to anything! That's why……….that's why, don't take Ria away from me…….!!" * "Yasuhiro Origami. I hate you. Now, before and it will not change.------but, the Hate I have now is most likely different from the old hate I had. So------I will come with the intentions to Kill you-----Don’t die, Origami” * “Ria saved me. You taught me about the beauty of this world. Ria was the one that made my world----then it’s my turn now to help Ria.” * “I understand…………but don’t understand. Why would I feel this way? Even though I have to hurry up and save Ria now, these hindering thoughts won’t leave my head” * "— Ah, I see...This feeling is love." Inverse Hideyoshi's Quotes * “Found you, wench. …...Um? Along with other strange people. Towards Vampires——Hmph, the woman from that time. Perfect, just burn into ashes together.” Trivia * Hideyoshi's name was given by Ria, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10. ** Also, the kanji of Hideyoshi's surname "Yatogami (夜刀神)" can be translated as "Night Sword of God". * His angel's name, Sandalphon can be translated variously as "Lord of Extent of Height", "Co-brother" and "The Sound of Sandals." * On the other hand, Shekinah can be translated to the glory of the divine presence. * Sandalphon is associated with the planet Earth. * Hideyoshi's Astral Dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. ** Although, according to the Sephiroth, the name of his Astral Dress should actually be Adonai ha-Aretz, meaning "Lord of the Earth". * According to the afterword of Volume 7, Hideyoshi's Inverse form having a more revealing design stems from the idea that an evil character is more prone to seducing the hero of a story, while if he is trying to be nice and hide his identity, he will behave more modest to mask his true nature. * Hideyoshi's threat level is AAA-class, but when he is Inversed, it's increased to SS-class, which is the exact same as Origami's levels in both normal and inverse forms. * Before growing more attached to Ria, he calls her with her name in Katakana, which is a more informal way of saying Ria's name. * Hideyoshi once made Ria promise to never kiss any other boy besides him, unaware it's the only way she can save other Vampires. * In the anime, Hideyoshi's most valuable item is a bread-like pillow which he won at a game center with Ria; this one is destroyed due to Origami's bullet. But in the later episodes, he has this same kind of pillow inside his room. * In the manga, Hideyoshi learned the meaning of date before his first date with Ria, while in the anime, he learned about it after his first date with Ria. * In the Manga, Hideyoshi adopts the school uniform from a nearby student. In the anime, he adopted it from a picture of Origami that Ria had. * In both the manga and anime, hideyoshi is shown to have a surprisingly good singing voice, though still less than Ria. ** Coincidentally, Hideyoshi's real-life voice actor, Isaac Faust, is, in addition to his voice work, also known to be a singer. * According to the 4-koma comic from Ars Install novel, Hideyoshi's intelligence level increases when he assumes her Special Vampire form and is currently unknown at which number it will stop increasing. * Whenever Hideyoshi calls out Ria's name, it is written in katakana rather than kanji.